


The True Unaired Christmas

by TheseWordsAreMyOwn



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseWordsAreMyOwn/pseuds/TheseWordsAreMyOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the unaired Christmas Glee should have aired.  It's Christmas of 2012.  In an alternate universe where Kurt and Blaine never broke up, Blaine travels to New York so they can spend the holidays together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Unaired Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only one who was disgusted with the Christmas special Glee decided to "grace" us with, so as a bit of therapy I decide to write my own. If anyone is wondering, I haven't abandoned my other fics - I've just been swamped at the moment with work, Christmas and other real life things and I hope to get back to them soon. Anyway, hope you enjoy my unaired Glee Christmas.

It was two days before Christmas and Kurt and Rachel were lounging around the loft discussing NYADA. Even though Kurt had heard most of it before, he was still grateful for the advice Rachel was giving him on how to survive his first semester at NYADA that would be beginning after the Christmas break.

"Oh and avoid the Glee club. Even though it's a performing arts school, the Glee club is still at the bottom of the social ladder and won't really help you. There are actually a bunch of other clubs that are far better and actually help you gain experience and contacts in the Broadway world that I would recommend."

"Mmm hmm," Kurt murmured distractedly, his leg jiggling as he kept glancing over towards the front door.

Rachel smiled and placed a hand on Kurt's bouncing knee. "Would you relax? He'll be here."

"I know. I still don't understand why he wouldn't just let me pick him up from the airport. Then I wouldn't have to sit here waiting."

"He knew we were busy earlier and didn't want to disturb us – you know better than I do what he's like. And besides, you still would have had to wait at the airport."

"Yes but –" Kurt was interrupted by a knock at the door, and with a muffled squeal of excitement, he launched himself over the couch and rushed to open the door.

"Well hello handsome," he purred, leaning against the doorframe in what he hoped was a sexy manner. The way in which his boyfriend's eyes raked over his frame, he'd say he succeeded.

"Hello there yourself," Blaine replied with a grin before the two of them quickly reached for each other, their arms wrapping tightly around each other as their lips met.

"I'm so glad you're here," Kurt murmured when they finally parted.

"Me too," Blaine replied.

"Are you two done yet so I can say hello?" Rachel's voice came from behind them.

With a huff of laughter, the two unwrapped themselves from each other as Rachel walked over to give Blaine a hug. "Hi Rachel, it's good to see you. Merry Christmas – I mean, Happy Hanukkah. "

"Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukkah to you as well," Rachel replied, practically bouncing in joy. "This is going to be so exciting – it'll be just like next year when you've finally graduated. The three of us living together, taking New York by storm! With the talents of all three of us combined, no one will be able to stop us!"

"Oh I have no doubt about that," Kurt agreed, "but right now you're stopping Blaine from actually entering our apartment."

With a quiet "whoops!" Rachel stepped aside so Blaine could enter the apartment properly; Kurt taking his bag to what would one day be their room as Blaine shut the door behind him.

"So what would you like to do for the rest of the day?" Kurt asked as he re-emerged from behind his curtain. "A bit of shopping, sight-seeing?"

Blaine looked around the apartment as he answered. "I'm not sure. Hey, where's your Christmas tree?"

"Over there," Rachel said, gesturing over to a table where a tiny Christmas tree stood.

Blaine shook his head. "Okay, I've decided what I want to do. I'm taking you out and buying you a proper Christmas tree."

******************************

After a slightly longer than expected shopping trip (as Kurt had insisted, with a big, brand new tree, they needed to get some new ornaments to fill it) the three of them were back in the loft decorating the tree. Kurt had made some egg nog ("from scratch, not that hideous store bought stuff") and they were all laughing and joking as the tree slowly became a masterpiece.

Blaine began to absently hum a Christmas song as he selected the next bauble to go on the tree and Rachel grinned as she recognized the tune.

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,"_ she sang along.

_Everywhere you go!"_

_"Take a look in the five and ten,"_ Kurt joined in.

_"Glistening once again._

_With candy canes and silver lanes aglow!"_

Blaine continued with the next lines.

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,_

_Toys in every store!"_

_"But the prettiest sight to see,"_ Kurt chimed in.

_"Is the holly that will be,"_ Rachel added before all three sang;

_"On your own front door!"_

The trio dance around the tree, occasionally remembering to actually put a decoration on it as they continued their Christmas carol, and after they had finally reached the end of the song they all looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"This is seriously what life is going to be like for the three of us, isn't it?" Kurt asked. "Impromptu songs at the drop of a hat?"

"And lots of laughter," Blaine said, grabbing some tinsel and wrapping it around Kurt's neck and using it to pull him closer, dropping a soft peck on his lips. "And love. Nothing wrong with that I say."

"Nothing it all," Kurt agreed, moving back in to kiss his boyfriend again as Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to the tree.

******************************

"Christmas Eve shopping, what a brilliant idea," Blaine said dryly the next day, eyeing the large crowds in the mall.

"Hey, this was your idea," Kurt reminded him with a soft nudge. "Besides, experiencing the madness of last minute Christmas shopping in New York is something we have to do at least once in our lives."

"True. So how about we meet back here in an hour?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine with a hurt look. "Wait, we're not going together?"

"Well you and Rachel can stick together if you like," Blaine said, trying to placate Kurt but watching as Kurt's pout only seemed to grow bigger. "But you can't come with me because I'm buying something for you and it will ruin the surprise."

This made Kurt perk up. "Something for me? Well, in that case, go forth and bring me back something fabulous."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt quickly. "So back here in an hour?"

"Back here in an hour," Rachel agreed, looping her arm through Kurt's. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Kurt for you."

"I don't need 'taking care of' Rachel," Kurt insisted as Blaine disappeared into the crowds.

"I know, I know, I just meant that I'll keep you company. Now let's shop. What do you need?"

"Just a few things – it shouldn't take me long."

And it didn't – within 20 minutes Kurt had bought everything that he needed and was now aimlessly looking through a tiny stall waiting for Rachel to finish buying whatever she was buying. It was a both a blessing and a curse he guessed, being such an efficient shopper.

"Oh my god Kurt, come here," Rachel said excitedly as she grabbed Kurt's arm, making Kurt jump as she seemingly materialised from nowhere.

"Geez Rachel, give a guy some warning before you attack them – I nearly jumped out of my skin."

"Look," Rachel said, pointing at a Christmas display. Well, more specifically pointing at a sign hanging next to it, asking for people to be hired as Santa's elves. "We should totally do this!"

Kurt turned and looked at Rachel with a disparaging gaze and a raised eyebrow (something he used to do often and hadn't done in a while). "Rachel, it is Christmas Eve – we would only have the job for one day, and I don't know about you, but I would rather spend that day with the boyfriend I barely get to see. And besides, dressing up as an elf is not my idea of fun – or good fashion."

"Oh I don't know," a voice came from behind them, and Kurt and Rachel turned to see a young Santa behind them, leaning against a giant candy cane. Well, young as in he wasn't one of the usual 50 year olds that donned the red and white outfit, but Kurt reckoned he still had ten to twenty years on Kurt. "I think you'd look pretty good dressed up as one of my helpers."

Santa's eyes roved slowly over Kurt's form, and Kurt supressed a shudder, amazed at how different he felt to how this guy was ogling him compared to when Blaine had done the same thing the night before.

"Sorry, but I don't really have the time. Too much to do, being Christmas Eve and all."

"Exactly, it's Christmas Eve – the busiest time of the year for me. Even if you don't want to be one of my helpers now, maybe you could help me out later. Help me stuff some stockings, so to speak."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Rachel's jaw drop at Santa's brazenness. Kurt fixed Santa with a firm, level stare. "I have a boyfriend."

"Well then, bring him along – the more the merrier. Tis the season for sharing you know."

"No, I don't know," Kurt said coldly, grasping Rachel's arm and tugging her away. "Goodbye."

Once they were out of earshot, Rachel turned to face Kurt. "Oh my god, can you believe that guy? I mean, he was hot, especially for a Santa, but wow."

"Hot doesn't excuse you from being a creep," Kurt said, glancing at his watch. "It's nearly been an hour – let's see if Blaine is finished."

Blaine had – he was waiting for them when they reached the area where they had agreed to meet. Kurt immediately felt the cold that was still running through his veins from his run in with the Santa from hell melt away as warmth filled his body at the sight of his boyfriends beaming smile that appeared the second he spotted Kurt.

"Hey is everything okay?" Blaine asked after Kurt immediately wrapped himself around Blaine, his face burying into the side of Blaine's neck.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just had a disturbing conversation with Sleazy Santa, but being with you has already made me feel 100 times better." Glancing down, he saw the bag in Blaine's hand and he grinned happily. "Is that for me?" he sing-songed.

"No," Blaine said cheekily, hiding the bag behind his back. "Well, not exactly. The stuff in here is mostly for my parents, but your little something is wrapped up and hidden in here. I couldn't exactly have it in its own separate bag – you might have guessed what it was. I know how good you are at figuring out presents."

"It is a gift," Kurt shrugged, looping one arm through Blaine's and the other through Rachel's. "Now let's go home."

******************************

Kurt dipped a plate into the hot, soapy water and began to scrub, Blaine beside him drying the plate that had just been handed to him. Rachel was absent – her parents had arrived in town and taken her out for dinner.

"And besides, I don't celebrate Christmas, being Jewish and all that," she had told Kurt. "You and Blaine should celebrate together – have some alone time. Think of it as my Christmas present to you. I'll be back late so take your time and enjoy yourselves."

And enjoy themselves they did. They had had some rather enjoyable sex while waiting for their Christmas dinner to finish cooking in the oven. After working up a rather healthy appetite in the bedroom, they had sat down to an excellent dinner illuminated by candlelight with Christmas carols playing softly in the background. Afterwards they had sat down and skyped Kurt's parents to wish them a merry Christmas, and now they were working in comfortable silence washing and putting away their dishes.

"This has been the best Christmas," Blaine said from beside him, breaking the silence as he put away the last dish.

"It really has," Kurt agreed dreamily as he pulled the plug from the sink. After drying his hands he turned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I'm so glad you were able to come."

"Me too. But there is still one thing missing that would make this evening perfect."

Kurt cocked his head curiously. "What's that?"

Blaine smiled. "Our annual Christmas duet." He quickly walked over to the CD player and switched it to a particular song, the familiar music making Kurt smile.

_"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?"_ Blaine began.

_In the lane, snow is glistening."_

Walking back towards Kurt, Blaine gathered him in his arms and the two of them spun around the room, dancing as they sang "Winter Wonderland" together. They finished with a flourish, Blaine dipping Kurt low after they had sung out the last notes.

"You're right," Kurt agreed with an elated smile. "That certainly made the evening perfect. I love that song."

"Me too," Blaine agreed. "I especially love the second verse."

"The one about the snowman?"

Blaine nodded. "I think it's rather appropriate for the situation." When Kurt frowned in confusion, Blaine began to sing again.

_"He'll say are you married, we'll say no man,_

_But you can do the job when you're in town."_

Blaine swallowed nervously as Kurt's eyes began to widen, and Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth in shock as Blaine slowly lowered to one knee.

"Kurt, we have been together for nearly two years, and I cannot remember a time in my life that I have ever been happier. And I know people may think that we are too young, but their opinions don't matter to me – only yours. I don't need to be with you for years on end to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not only are you my boyfriend and my lover, you are also my best friend and words cannot describe the love that I feel for you. All I want to do in this life is make you feel the way that you make me feel – loved, safe and like I'm the most important person in the world. Because that is what you are to me – the most important person in the world and your happiness means everything to me."

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "This time last year when I gave you a similar box you told me that if it was an engagement ring your answer would be yes, and I'm hoping that your answer remains the same." He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring. "I've said it before and I'll say it again – you are the love of my life and I want nothing more than to one day call you my husband. So, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt nodded with a whispered "yes". When he realised fully what had just happened, a beautiful smile spread across his face and he repeated himself over and over, his voice getting louder with each "yes!" as he flung himself at Blaine. They almost would have fallen to the floor if Blaine hadn't braced himself, and as they kissed deeply, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist while Kurt's looped around Blaine's shoulders.

When they finally parted, Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and slowly slid the ring on Kurt's finger before looking back up, his own tear filled eyes meeting Kurt's.

"We're getting married," he whispered, and Kurt responded with a watery laugh.

"We're getting married," he repeated before fusing their lips together once more.

"Hey guys I'm – oops!"

The pair broke apart to see Rachel standing just inside the front door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Rachel apologized. She pointed back towards door. "Did you want me to leave again?"

"No," Kurt laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "No Rachel, you can stay."

Rachel frowned as she observed their tear stained cheeks. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt offered Blaine his hand to help him stand, and the pair walked over to Rachel, unable to wipe the broad smiles off of their faces.

"Everything is perfect," Kurt said, raising his left hand and wiggling his fingers. "Absolutely perfect."

Rachel's eyes widened comically as she took in the glittering ring on Kurt's finger. "Oh my god, is that –? Did you just –? Oh my god!" She flung her arms around the both of them, pulling them into a warm hug. "I am so happy for you guys! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Rachel," Blaine said as they all disentangled, his arm immediately returning back around Kurt's waist and holding him close.

Rachel rushed into the kitchen and began rifling through one of the cupboards. "I've been saving this for a special occasion – mainly for when I make my debut on Broadway – but I'd say that this moment is just as special." She emerged with a bottle of champagne. "And besides, I can always buy more champagne – it's not every day my best friend gets engaged!"

Kurt grabbed three glasses while Rachel handed Blaine the champagne so that he could pop the cork, and soon all three were standing in a circle, their glasses raised together.

"To the two of you," Rachel toasted. "And the wonderful journey you're about to start together. I love you both and you deserve all of the happiness in the world. Congratulations!"

With thank you's from Kurt and Blaine, they all clinked their glasses together in celebration.

******************************

Blaine was woken in the middle of the night by a soft light. Blinking his eyes open, he turned to see Kurt sitting up in bed, scrolling through his phone.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice rough from sleep as he glanced at the clock on Kurt's bedside table. "What are you doing? It's almost midnight."

"I know," Kurt replied, keeping his voice low. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's alright," Blaine said, sitting up as well. "Everything okay?"

"I couldn't sleep," Kurt admitted. "First it was just excitement about being engaged. But then I started thinking, an engagement leads to marriage, and a marriage requires a wedding and I realised that we have nowhere near the amount of funds that we require for a wedding, particularly since Vogue doesn't pay very well, and now with the tuition for NYADA money is going to be even tighter, so I started looking for a second job. Maybe I should have taken that gig with Sleazy Santa."

Blaine glanced down at the phone Kurt was gesturing with before reaching over and gently placing his hand over it. "Honey, we only just got engaged – we don't have to get married straight away. How about we just enjoy being engaged for a little while before we start worrying about the wedding?"

"You're right, I know you are, but I can't stop thinking about it. I've been planning my own wedding since I was four you know."

Blaine chuckled. "I am well aware. And I'm not saying you have to stop thinking about the wedding, just stop _worrying_ about it. You forget, I'll be here in a few months, and I'll get a job of my own to help pay for the wedding. Plus I have my savings, and I have no doubt that our parents will want to contribute. So try to relax and get some sleep, okay?"

Kurt nodded, but he still had a few frown lines creasing his brow. "I can try…"

Blaine smiled softly and reached up to cup Kurt's face as he began to quietly sing.

_"When I'm worried, and I can't sleep,_

_I count my blessings instead of sheep._

_And I fall asleep counting my blessings."_

Kurt smiled back as he recognized the song, leaning his face into Blaine's palm as Kurt continued with the second verse.

_"When my bank roll is getting small,_

_I think of when I had none at all._

_And I fall asleep counting my blessings."_

Blaine sang as he brushed his thumb across Kurt's cheek;

_"I think about a nursery,"_

Kurt reached up and tugged on one of Blaine's loose curls as he sang the next line.

_"And I picture curly hair."_

Together they continued the rest of the song, their voices merging in perfect harmony.

_"And one by one I count them,_

_As they slumber in their beds._

_So if you're worried, and you can't sleep,_

_Count your blessings instead of sheep._

_And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings!"_

Leaning forward, Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's and they simply shared a few blissful moments enjoying each other's presence.

Blaine's eyes flicked over Kurt's shoulder and he smiled and nudged his fiancé. "Hey, look."

Kurt turned around to see what Blaine was pointing at and saw that his alarm clock read 12:01.

"It's officially Christmas," Blaine said with a bright smile when Kurt had turned back to him. "Merry Christmas Kurt."

"Merry Christmas Blaine."

Wordlessly, the pair snuggled back down under the blankets. Kurt turned and placed his phone back on his bedside table before switching off the lamp and turning to cuddle up to Blaine, his head pillowed on Blaine's chest. In moments, with gentle smiles still gracing their features, the two of them had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! And unlike Glee, I actually remembered that Rachel is supposed to be Jewish.
> 
> The songs, in order, are:
> 
> It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas
> 
> Winter Wonderland
> 
> Count Your Blessings (Instead of Sheep) - from the movie 'White Christmas'


End file.
